First Day Back
by chewy chewy
Summary: This is supposed to take place as the first episode in season 8


"First Day Back" Fan fiction  
By: Amy C. AKA Chewychewy13  
  
DISCLAIMER: "ER," and nothing else that has to do with this fan fiction, doesn't belong  
to me. I'm not making a profit or anything like that. This is only being used for  
entertainment purposes.  
  
NOTE: This story is supposed to take place as the first episode in season 8. The last  
episode that applies to this is "Rampage"  
  
THANK YOUS: Thank you to those of you who are reading this. If you have any  
questions or comments you can email me at alcapaul@hotmail.com. Have fun reading!!  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
It was 8:00 A.M. and Elizabeth had been up and ready for work for a little while. She  
was sitting there playing with her daughter, Ella. Elizabeth is feeling terrible on leaving  
her young daughter for a while.  
  
"Ella, I feel so bad that I'm leaving you for a few hours today. I have to go back to work.   
Dr. Romano promised me a light day..... he was in a strange mood when I had talked to  
him.........but, anyway, I promise I will be back here later today, on my break, I will be  
here to see you. Then just a few short napping-hours later, I will be home for the night."  
  
Ella just replied as a young infant would. She continued playing with her toys and smiled  
at her Mommy.  
  
"Now, I'm going to leave you with your sister Rachel. She's a very good girl, she'll be  
staying with us for a few weeks. She's an experienced baby-sitter, and she'll be good to  
you."  
  
Just then, Rachel Greene arrived at Mark and Elizabeth's house.  
  
"Rachel, I can't thank you enough for watching Ella for your father and I. We both really  
appreciate it. Now you know the emergency numbers, her bottles are in the refrigerator,  
and you know where the baby food is. Her nap time is usually after lunch, then she's  
usually up to play with her toys. Well, I have to go now, thank you again, Rachel. Bye  
Ella, I love you sweetie!! Bye Rachel!"  
  
"Bye, Elizabeth, don't worry, everything will be just fine!"  
  
Then Elizabeth left, ready for her first day back. As she was getting on the El Train, she  
shared a seat with a woman, whom she didn't know, or ever seen in her life. But  
Elizabeth just felt like making conversation.  
  
"Good morning!" Elizabeth said.  
The woman replied, "Hey there! Good morning to you too."  
  
"Are you from the Chicago area?" Elizabeth asked, still making conversation with the  
stranger.  
  
She replied, "Well, sort of. I lived here a few years ago, but I transferred to a Phoenix  
hospital to work at."  
  
"So you're a doctor, then?" Elizabeth asked, wondering about the stranger.  
  
"Yes, I specialize in working in the ER. When I used to live here in Chicago, I worked at   
County General, and that's why I'm back. I just decided that its time for me to return to  
my roots."  
  
"Well, that's really strange that I sit by you then, because I am a doctor at County, also."   
Elizabeth said.  
  
"What do you specialize in?" Susan asked wondering about a possible new coworker.  
  
"Mainly surgury, but I work in the ER part of the time." Elizabeth said, kind of interested  
in this woman's past.  
  
"Well, then maybe you could show me around. And hey, I may not have ridden this El  
train for a long time, but I believe that this is our stop."  
  
They Both got off and walked down to the hospital. As they were walking, Elizabeth  
agreed to showing her around. First they started in the ER, because she would be  
working there a whole lot.  
  
"This is Dr. Dave Malucci, you will be working with him in the ER. He is a good doctor,  
but you'll have to keep an eye on that one." Elizabeth said, refering to the childish  
behavior Dr. Malucci has sometimes.  
  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you! Hey Elizabeth, welcome back! How's little Ella?" Dr. Malucci  
greeted both the stranger and Elizabeth on her first day back.  
  
The woman replied, "Thanks, nice to meet you, too. I look forward to working in this  
ER again."  
  
"Ella is wonderful, Dr. Malucci, thanks, I hope this day goes smoothly for me."  
  
As they walked on, Dr. Malucci was wondering about this woman himself. "She said that  
she was looking forward to working in this ER again. She probably wasn't around long  
enough to even here of me." He thought to himself.  
Elizabeth and the woman wondered down to curtain area three to introduce Abby and Dr.  
Kovac to her.  
  
"This is Dr. Luka Kovac. He works in the ER. He is a very good doctor. He came about  
a year and a half ago. He comes from Croatia." Elizabeth said on the somewhat  
mysterious Dr. Kovac.  
  
"Nice to meet you! Have a nice stay at this crazy hospital. First days can be tough, so  
hang in there!"  
  
"I'm sure I will." The woman replied.  
  
"And this is Nurse Abby Lockhart. She is a very skilled nurse here at County. She is  
very helpful." Elizabeth said on Abby.  
  
"Hello. I'm sure you'll enjoy all of the trauma that comes in here, along with the  
not-so-trauma ER work." Abby said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I will, I love my work as a doctor, and it really doesn't have to be all  
excitement." The woman replied with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Oh, and have a great day back!" Dr. Kovac and Abby both said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I will, this may be interesting." The woman replied.  
  
"Actually, we were talking about Dr. Corday. She was on maternity leave for a few  
weeks. But if some how you are back then welcome back to you, too." Abby said while  
being confused. Wondering what this strange woman meant.  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure I will!" The qoman replied.  
  
As they walked on, Elizabeth was wondering why she hadn't met anyone she knew, and  
worked with, considering that she supposedly used to work there. So, Elizabeth decided  
to ask the woman her burning question.  
  
"Why is it that you don't know any of the doctors that I've introduced you to so far? You  
have worked here before, haven't you? And you weren't really shy or invisible?"  
Elizabeth finally asked.  
  
"Yes, I have worked here at Cook County General. I swear on the guy who invented the  
stethoscope. I wouldn't make up some weird story or anything like that." The woman  
replied, making sure that Elizabeth believed her.  
  
"Well, all right, I guess you have then. Maybe we'll get to some people that you do  
know." Elizabeth said.  
Just then, they went into the lounge to find Dr. Carter and Dr. Chen playing a game on the  
new playstation that they bought for the lounge. (The ER was obviously deserted.) Dr.  
Carter and Dr. Chen barely looked up to see Elizabeth. They both welcomed her back.  
  
"Thanks. I would like you to meet someone. She will be working with you guys here in  
the ER. She says that she has worked here before." Elizabeth told them.  
  
Just then the woman came into Dr. Carter and Dr. Chen's views.  
  
"Yes, John, and Deb, I have worked here before!" The woman said with a small laugh.  
  
"Susan??!! Oh my god, you'll be working with me again?? Welcome back!!" Dr. Carter  
said upon realizing that his close friend from the past is now back in his life.  
  
"Thank you, John! I'm so glad to be back here. Its been years. Elizabeth and I were just  
wondering if I was actually going to meet someone here that I know!"  
  
"Welcome back Susan!!" Dr. Chen said.  
  
"Thanks!! Oh, hey, you're back, too, Deb!! Now I'm really excited!!" Susan said, with  
apparent excitement.  
  
"Yes. I decided to come back about two years ago. Believe me, we both made good  
choices!" Dr. Chen said on her returning.  
  
Then Elizabeth actually knew that this Dr. Susan had worked here before. But why  
hasn't she heard of her??  
  
"Well now I'll introduce you to Dr. Kerry Weaver. She is one of the head doctors down  
here in the ER." Elizabeth said, not knowing whether Susan had known her or not.  
  
"Oh, well, I've already met her. Years ago, on her first day. I have to say, we never  
really got along, but I guess I could say hello." Susan said on her past with Dr. Weaver.  
  
"Well, all right, she's just over at the nurse's station." Elizabeth said.  
  
They walked there so Susan could meet one of the worst people that she has ever worked  
with, again.  
  
"Well, hello, Susan. It's nice that you're back, you too, Elizabeth. Say, how is Ella. Is  
she good for you? Has she taken her first steps yet?" Kerry asked, more interested in  
Elizabeth and Ella.  
  
"Yes, Kerry, she's a very sweet little baby, and I love her very much. I don't believe that  
she has walking down yet, she just got adjusted to crawling without falling down on her  
tummy." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Oh, ok! Well its great to see you here again!" Said Dr. Weaver.  
  
They walked on as they began talking about Dr. Weaver.  
  
"You see, that woman has a real way of crawling underneath people's skin. She treated  
me like I had only been gone for an hour, when I had actually been gone for years."   
Susan said on Kerry Weaver.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say....but I'm being paged right now, so I have to get up to  
the OR. You'll probably be starting your day soon, you can just talk to Dr. Carter."   
Elizabeth told Susan as she was getting on the elevator.  
  
"Dr. Carter?? You mean, he's not into surgery anymore??" Susan had wondered.  
  
"I don't even know what you are talking about." Elizabeth said as the doors to the  
elevator closed.  
  
Susan was then walking towards the lounge, to find Dr. Carter, but he had found her first.  
  
"Susan! I'd be happy to show you your locker and get you a lab coat." Dr. Carter said to  
his old friend.  
  
"No, John, that's all right, I'm sure I can remember where everything is. But, I would  
like you to answer a question of mine. I thought you were going to be a surgeon, I mean,  
what happened?" Susan wondered.  
  
"Well, I was doing an ER rotation and I just realized that this is what I wanted to do. And  
now, here I am. I am a senior resident in the ER. I mean, when I first decided to work in  
the ER, I agreed to work for free and I had to start all over, but I really think it is worth  
it."  
  
"Wow, I never would have figured you would be a real doctor!! I always pictured you as  
like a permanent med student, for some reason!" Susan joked.  
  
"Well, clumsy ol' Carter made it through!" Dr. Carter laughed.  
  
"Yup, he sure did!" Susan replied.  
  
"So, I would like to ask you a question. What brings you back here at County? I thought  
you were with Chloe and little Suzie." Dr. Carter wondered.  
  
"Well, Suzie is getting older, and Chloe is doing really great. If you looked at her, you  
could never tell that she was in the trouble that she used to be in. So, anyway, they don't  
really need me around full time, and they all promised they'd visit. Then one day, I was  
thinking to myself about what I left behind here, and I decided I wanted to come back to  
find it." Susan said.  
  
"Oh, then County is a good place to look. So, are you going to get your stuff for work?"   
Carter replied.  
  
"No, today isn't really a work day for me, its really just a get settled in type of day.   
Besides, I'm going to get on the El Train home in a little bit." Susan said.  
  
Then, a little while later, Elizabeth got out of surgery. She went straight to the nearest  
phone to call home.  
  
"Hello, Greene Residence, Mr. and Mrs. Greene aren't able to come to the phone right  
now, how may I help you?" Rachel said answering the phone in a very sophisticated way.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to an Ella Greene about her credit card, if she's done napping."   
Elizabeth joked.  
  
"Oh, hi, Elizabeth! Don't worry, everything is going great. She's eating her lunch right  
now. She really loves her apple sauce, doesn't she?"  
  
"That's great! apple sauce is her favorite, although she gets most of it on her face! Could  
you put her on, please?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Rachel put the apple sauce-covered Ella on the phone.  
  
"Hi Ella! This is your Mommy! I missed you so much that I just had to call you. How  
are you? Are you enjoying your yummy apple sauce?" Elizabeth said in a baby-talk  
voice.  
  
"Elizabeth, I said a light day in the OR, not kindergarten." Romano said with very little  
care.  
  
"That was your Mommy's boss guy from the OR. He would make a scary clown,  
wouldn't he?" Elizabeth joked.  
  
Ella just cooed and laughed. She probably already knew the type of guy what Romano  
was like.  
  
"Mommy has to go now, Ella. I'll see you in a little while! I love you."  
  
"Bye Elizabeth, I'll see you when you get home!" Rachel said.  
  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting a reply right then!!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, I know. Ella just dropped the phone when she realized you had to go. Well, I'll see  
you in a little while!" Rachel said.  
  
Just then Mark got back from his meeting and he came straight to the surgical floor just to  
see Elizabeth.  
  
"Hi sweetie. How are things on your first day back? Romano acting like, well, Romano  
today?" Mark asked.  
  
"Oh, it was an okay day. I really miss Ella. Romano is still himself, although, he gave  
me a "light" day." Elizabeth joked.  
  
"Well, at least he found a way in his microscopic heart to do that. So have you talked to  
Rachel?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I just got off the phone with her, and everything is going fine. I talked to  
Ella too. I feel so bad, once she realized I had to go, she dropped the phone, she must  
really hate good-bye's."  
  
"That's good. Our sweetie is really something special. She is such a cutie!" Mark said  
on their daughter.  
  
"Yes she is. Mark, I love her so much. I love you too, Mark. You know, I'm just so glad  
that we really got to know each other enough. Otherwise, we wouldn't have all of this,  
you know?" Elizabeth said very happily.  
  
"Yeah, we both love her, our little angel. I love you too, Elizabeth. I'm thankful that we  
got locked in that room in the hotel a few years ago. My do we have stories for Ella."   
Mark said, as they began to kiss.  
  
Then Romano walked by. He was about to criticize Elizabeth, but they both stuck out  
their legs and tripped him.  
  
"Why do I even bother. Those two are inseparable. The damn Titanic and its stupid  
iceberg couldn't break them apart." Romano thought to himself.  
  
Romano went over to Mark and Elizabeth. He decided to give them both a break.  
  
"Now, Mark, Elizabeth, please don't trip me again. Elizabeth, you can have the rest of  
the day off. Spend it with each other and little Ella." Romano said.  
  
"Thank you, Robert. You know, sometimes you really surprise me." Elizabeth said.  
  
"I even surprise myself." Romano said.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm going to go down to the El Station, and I'll wait for you there." Mark  
said.  
  
"Ok. I have to get changed. It waits for a bout 15 minutes anyway, I'll hurry though.   
Bye, Mark!"  
  
Mark went down to the El Train and got on. He sat down in a seat, a few rows in front of  
Susan Lewis. He didn't now she was there, but She noticed him. She got excited, but  
nervousness overcame her excitedness. She decided to just sit there, and not do anything.   
Then Elizabeth got on, Susan was about to save her a seat, when she sat down next to  
Mark. Susan realized that they had to be something of an item. She heard their  
conversation  
  
"Hi Mark. I'm so glad we're going home, to see Ella. And look what I got for our Ella  
today. Isn't this teddy bear really cute??" Elizabeth said.  
  
Susan remembered that Elizabeth had been on maternity leave. That is why people were  
saying welcome back to her. She never really realized the possibilities of that.  
  
"Oh, its so cute. I think she'll love it, Elizabeth! I have something for you. It's a  
five-month wedding anniversary gift for you." Mark said.  
  
Mark gave her a diamond necklace, apparently worth a whole lot, but not as much as their  
love for each other.  
  
"Oh, Mark! They're beautiful, but I didn't get anything for you!" Elizabeth said  
worriedly.  
  
"Yes you did, you gave me you, Ella, and eternal happiness. A gift that gives more each  
day."  
  
"Oh! This is the best first day back ever!"  
  
Mark and Elizabeth shared a kiss. Elizabeth thought to her self that this is her ideal world  
and life. Mark thought the same, and clearly, every other relationship that they each had  
had been erased from their memories. They have eternal love, and no Titanic and its  
iceberg can break that!  
  
Susan heard all of that. She had absolutely no intentions of breaking that up. Obviously  
they are married with a baby together. She knows that it must be the most wonderful  
relationship ever, and she knows that there was never an evil person created to break that  
up. Susan decided not to do anything. She knows that she would only want to be friends  
with him and nothing more, ever. If she were to like him, she would go farther than  
Phoenix to forget about him. She wants Mark and his Elizabeth to keep their love that  
nothing can break.  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my first real fanfic that I wrote. Please email me for comments or  
questions. Thank you to those of you who gave me some ideas. Thank you to those of  
you who offered help! And nothing will break Mark and Elizabeth's love!  
  
Amy  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
